emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7839 (31st May 2017)
Plot Carly continues to lie to Marlon that she's meeting Tracy. Nell is having second thoughts about her meeting with social services and declares Rosie is better off without her. Chrissie asks Lachlan to help with the business whilst Rebecca is away and suggests he join her at a meeting. Zak has been granted a street trading license. In a layby, Carly and Matt load the bikinis into the back of Matt's car and they bet on who can shift the most. Paddy drives past them and is suspicious. Jai gives Nell the rest of the day off and treats her to some beauty treatments at the salon. Marlon reveals to Laurel that Carly has been lying to him about her whereabouts and lets slip that he was planning to propose. Carly is selling a lot of the bikinis and shows Matt the mankini that he'll need to wear as a forfeit. Paddy appears in the pub and informs Marlon that he saw Carly with Matt. Marlon takes it as confirmation that Carly would rather be with Matt than him. Jai approaches Moira and tells her that being with Nell doesn't mean he's forgotten about Holly. Nell overhears as Jai tells Moira that he fears things maybe things are going too fast as Nell has plenty of baggage. Moira is glad Jai is moving on and Jai states Nell is making him happier than he's been in a long time. Zak worries about affording a food van so Belle suggests he sell's the Porsche but Zak has a few ideas up his sleeve. He offers to help out behind the bar for £20. Chrissie and Lachlan take their clients to the pub where Chrissie takes a picture of Lachlan and Sookie in front of Belle to make her jealous. Back at Tall Trees Cottage, Laurel reminds Marlon that Paddy seeing Carly and Matt together doesn't mean anything, adamant there must be a reason for Carly to lie. Matt dons the mankini in the middle of the market but he and Carly are forced to run when Carly spots the market inspector approaching. The market inspector chases after them but they manage to shrug her off. Belle walks in on Chrissie and Sookie talking about Lachlan. Chrissie makes digs about Belle being beneath Lachlan and later warns Belle to stay away. Jai worries about Nell's meeting with social services. After Jai and Priya drive away from Holdgate Farm, Nell goes inside. Nicola and Jimmy get passionate in the factory but they end up knocking over boxes of chocolates that are to be collected tomorrow. Nicola questions what they're going to do. Marlon worries to Laurel about Carly and Matt's history. Laurel reminds him he has so much to give. Jai returns home to find Nell has packed her bags. Nell reveals she didn't go to the meeting as she couldn't stop crying after overhearing him talking to Moira. Jai protests that she mustn't have heard everything as he told Moira that he's happier than he's been in a long time. Jai admits he is falling in love with her and the pair hug. Matt hands Carly her share of the profits and Carly lets slip she'll spend it on an engagement ring. Matt is surprised. He explains that seeing her again has reminded him of how he feels but Carly tells Matt that she loves Marlon. Matt suggests Carly to leave with him tomorrow. Meanwhile, at Tall Trees Cottage, Laurel tries to persuade Marlon how amazing he is and Marlon leans in for a kiss. Matt declares that he loves Carly and leans in for a kiss. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast *Matt - Jack Hickey *Sookie - Olivia Atkinson Locations *Church Lane *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown layby *The Woolpack - Kitchen, bar and corridor *Unknown Market *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and hallway Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,890,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes